Approximately 20-30% of prostate cancer patients who undergo radical prostatectomy (RP) develop tumor recurrence, but current clinical indicators do not fully account for the varied outcomes associated with RP. Therefore, biomarkers are needed to better predict the outcome of prostate cancer after RP.